csifandomcom-20200225-history
Vacation Getaway
Vacation Getaway is the twenty-third episode and season six finale of . Synopsis When Shane Casey is arrested by Flack he is placed in custody only to escape again and track down Lindsay and Danny, could this be the end for Danny? Plot Flack and Officer Nicholas Henderson apprehend serial killer Shane Casey only to learn he manages to escape the next day. Mac and Flack pressure Henderson into telling them that he saw Casey at the Old Cash Bar while on duty. Danny and Lindsay, preparing to head to Long Island for a vacation with their daughter Lucy, offer to come in once they hear Shane has escaped, but Mac tells them to enjoy their time off. Mac and Stella visit the Old Cash Bar and discover one of the dollars stuck to the wall has been altered. In addition to Casey’s inmate number, the bill also has a series of symbols and the reversal of the words “e pluribus unum” to read “from one, many.” Stella, Hawkes and Adam decode the symbols to find they refer to a painting of a dollar bill made to look like an America flag. Mac and Stella go to the museum the painting is housed in and find another altered bill in the donation jar. The bill has the words “Noose tree” on it in Latin, the meaning of which becomes clear when the body of Shane’s former cellmate and partner, Ethan Ganz, is found hanging in Washington Square Park. When the team cuts him down, they discover he’s wearing Danny’s police academy shirt, and carrying Danny’s badge in his wallet. Mac realizes Shane is targeting Danny. Unable to reach Danny and Lindsay and uncertain of where they’ve gone on their vacation, the team searches their apartment building and finds evidence that Shane was in the laundry room and Ganz put a tap on the phone line. Sid autopsies Ganz and discovers another altered dollar folded into the form of a crab in his throat. Hawkes discovers references to pirate William Kidd and a man named Jacob Hand on the dollar, as well as a depiction of a lighthouse. The CSIs begin a search for lighthouses on Long Island, and are able to trace Lindsay’s cell phone when she turns it on to take a picture. Realizing the Messers are in Amagansett, the team rushes to the lighthouse there. When Danny, Lindsay and Lucy climb to the top, Shane Casey is waiting for them, gun in hand. He tells Lindsay and Lucy to get out, and Danny hands Lucy to Lindsay and urges her to leave. She does, and Shane turns on Danny, angry at the CSI for exposing his brother as a murderer. When Mac arrives at the scene in a helicopter, he has the light in the lighthouse turned on, allowing Danny to make a grab for the gun. He fights Shane, pushing him through a window and then trying to save him. Shane falls down to the water below as Flack reaches the top of the lighthouse, bringing Danny back down to safety. Danny and Lindsay return home, but later in the evening Danny wakes to the sound of Lucy crying. When he goes to her room to check on her, he finds Shane Casey holding her. Shane aims a gun at Danny, and a shot rings out… Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Edward Furlong as Shane Casey * Danny Nucci as Officer Nicholas Henderson * Adam John Harrington as Officer Noonan * Jules Willcox as Museum Curator * Ashley Dyke as Angela Isley * Jim Sharp as Ethan Ganz * Sara Holden as Female Hostage * Tina Huang as Reporter * Kacey Taylor as Lab Tech Major Events * This episode marks the final appearance of Stella Bonasera. Trivia * Melina Kanakaredes (portrayed as Stella Bonasera) final contact appearance as a regular cast member. See Also